Talk:Theresa Fowler/@comment-24212799-20131125103438
hello everybody! this is my first comment in this site.i'm a huge fan of the series and randesa too,and i had a crazy idea where theresa becomes the kunoichi.here is how it goes: well,three months ago in society class,the teacher asked from the students to think about their future and make a project.randy inmaginates himself as a cop in a police car which sees a thief and stops him throwing a pair of handcuffs at him.howard inmaginates randy as the cop over the thieff as he is eating his donats (lol),and theresa inmaginates herself as a stylist.she wents home and starts to work on a design,bla bla bla,a stylist montash,then she wears her blue-white dress and looks at the mirror.she asks her mouse what he thinks and he sqweeks,then theresa says:"yeah,something is missing...." she tries all kind of accesories but nothing goes well so she quits.then on the spirit day,when howard turns into a demon bird,she hides behind a trunk when he passes above her with the ninja in his beak.a couple of blue featers fall from his neck right besides her,she lifts them,smiles and says:that's it! she bends when they pass over her again and run away.when she comes home,she takes the featers and makes a bracelett from them.she puts her dress again and says:"this fits just right!".but then,the featers glow blue and turn into streams that cover all her body and change her dress,her pony tail grows large and her dress turns into a white-blue ninja suit with her fingers exposed and similar marks of the ninja suit and the featers bracelett marked on her left hand:"what's going on?!?" says theresa scared and confussed,she touches the mark of the bracelett and it gets off her hand with the suit.then she remembers she saw the ninja hitting himself before she ran away,and the demon getting hurted."is this possible??i could finally be able to thank the ninja by saving my life! i could finally make randy to pay attention to me!" then she stops,switches her face angry and says:"i could finally get revenge on slimobitch!".she trains with the suit in a storage house and gets better and better.then,one day when the ninja fights a wave of stanked futball players and cannot defeat them,she fall from the building,kicking some of their butts,stands next to the ninja and says:"need help?".he asks:"who tha juice are you???" the monsters get around them and she says:"does it matter?" they fight the monsters,the ninja explains her how to win,and after they defeat them,he ask again who she is but she doesn't answer,and tries to attack slimobitch,he stops her:"what are you doing?-he needs to pay!all he cares about is his car,he wasted a lot of money for other school groups in the repairs!" they talk a little bit more,about how revenge is not good,they start to fight,she escapes and from that moment they become frenemies:sometimes fighting each other (without knowing each other's secret identity),sometimes defending school from the sorcerer after he and mcfist tried to destroy her too because:"anyone who tries to stop my chaos is my enemie!". thats all for now guys,hope you liked it.bye!